20 Moments
by musiclovr16
Summary: Ok, so these are little moments between Wheelie and Mikaela. Review if you would like longer one-shots of these. Sorry, I kind of suck at summaries.
1. Moments

**Comfort**

Whenever Wheelie or Mikaela are having nightmares, they turn to each other for comfort.

**Protector**

Wheelie may be small, but he is always there for Mikaela when she is in trouble.

**Helper**

Somehow, Wheelie was always there when Mikaela needed help with the shop.

**Lonely**

When Mikaela left Wheelie behind, he never felt so lonely before.

**Unbreakable**

At some point, a bond was made between the two and they didn't want that to change.

**Tears **

When the tears would fill her eyes from nightmares or wanting her life to be different, Wheelie was somehow always there to cheer her up.

**Life**

An accident happened at the shop that almost offlined Wheelie, but somehow he lived again to come back to her.

**Lost and Found**

When Wheelie disappeared one day, Mikaela didn't know how to find him. She couldn't live the same way when Wheelie was around. When he was found, she knew she couldn't make it through life without Wheelie beside her.

**Light**

Mikaela found out that when you point a laser at the ground, Wheelie chases it for fun.

**Soft**

Mikaela knew that on the inside, Wheelie was just a softie who needed someone for comfort.

**Cuddle**

During movies, Wheelie would always slip into recharge and snuggle against Mikaela like a puppy dog.

**Colors **

Wheelie liked bright colors. Whenever Mikaela asked why, he would always say that he just liked them. The last time Mikaela asked, he replied, "I love anything bright. The Decepticons hated anything colorful and happy." She knew there was more of a reason, but after that answer she stopped asking. Instead she would always buy something bright and colorful for him.

**Dark**

At random times, the lights would shut off in the shop. Mikaela hated it because she would always hit her knees into some tool. But when bright blue and red optics shown in the dark to make a pathway to the breakers, Mikaela would smile and thank Wheelie.

**Dreams**

Robots known as Autobots and Decepticons alike don't have dreams like humans. When they slip into recharge, they remember memories in the past. When Wheelie told Mikaela that most of his memories weren't very pleasant and that's why he was sometimes was afraid to recharge, Mikaela decided to give wheelie more pleasant memories to remember.

**Water**

Wheelie was known to get covered in slobber and mud easily because of his size. So Mikaela decided to give him baths. She never knew that he would relax and enjoy the water and wax so much.

**Keep**

When wheelie asked Mikaela if he could stay with her instead of Autobots that will turn him into something for target practice or for scrap, he looked so miserable and hopeful that Mikaela found she said yes before she even knew it.

**Stairs**

Wheelie found it hard to climb the stairs in Mikaela house because of his size and that he had wheels to move around not feet. So he decided that the dog will make a great ride up and down the stairs.

**Thoughts**

Wheelie's thoughts would always take a turn for the worse when he was bored. All he needed to snap out of it was a tap on his head and help Mikaela with something to stop those thoughts.

**Form **

Mikaela wondered why wheelie picked a RC truck for a form to transform into. When she asked wheelie he said that he if the large mechs could change into a car, so could he. She realized he was jealous of how large the Autobots were compared to him and while they changed into real cars, he could only change into a plastic toy.

**Problems**

His optic would sometimes bother him, almost like an old war wound acting up. All it took was a kiss on his optic from Mikaela to stop the pain.

Alright so those are little moments between Mikaela and Wheelie. You can think of them as friend type moments or more. Whatever makes you happy :D

If you want these moments to become full length one-shots, tell me in your reviews. They won't be supper long and I'll try to make sure that they aren't super short either.

Thanks for reading and leaving reviews if you do!


	2. Light

**Light**

The mechanic shop that day was slow in business. No one needed their cars fixed or their motorcycles changed to make more noise than necessary. So who ever was stuck in the shop at the moment would be bored out of their mind.

I heaved a sigh as I leaned back in the plastic chair. The radio was turn on to some rock station. Like I was even listening to the music filling the shop. I am bored out of my mind. I need something to do before I slowly go crazy. I stood up, walking over to my tool box on the other side of the shop. Toy car engines sounded as I start to walk away from my seat. I looked back to see Wheelie following me.

I kind of got used to his constant tagging along wherever I went. I wasn't really annoyed by it. He just reminded me of a puppy dog really. His small, blue toy car swerving around the miscellaneous stuff that was around the shop. I had to smile at that. Wheelie acted like a kid at times.

I reached my tool box, looking inside to see if there was anything interesting in here to play with.

"What are you doing, Warrior Goddess?" Wheelie asked, transformed into his alt form of the little robot I came to know.

"Nothing really, just anything interesting to do." I told him. He nodded his head, turning back into his toy form to drive around the shop for something to do. For some reason lately, he has been very quiet. I tried to ask him but he just ignores the questions. I sighed, looking back into the box. Something silver caught the corner of my eye. Uh that's weird. I don't remember having a laser pointer in my tool box. Pointing it towards the ground, I turned it on, twirling the pointer around to make shapes.

"Warrior Goddess, be careful. There seems to be some weird sort of red bug flying around on the ground." I heard Wheelie say behind. So he doesn't know that it's a laser pointer…this is going to be so much fun.

"Ok Wheelie I will, but I don't feel very protected. Do you think you can catch it for me so I know what it is?" I asked, with a questioning voice.

"Anything for you Warrior Goddess." He said before he charged for the laser. I moved the laser pointer every time he almost caught the bug. At some point throughout this, he started to laugh, actually having fun. I laughed too. This was so funny to watch: a former Deception chasing after a red laser point on the ground and losing. I laughed even harder thinking that. At least I won't be as bored any-

_*Boom!*_

"Ow..." came from Wheelie before he fell to the ground. Oh no. I guess I was so distracted I pointed the laser at the wall and Wheelie crashed into the wall head first. I ran over to him, turning off the laser and slipping it into my pocket.

"Are you alright Wheelie?" I asked him, as I crouched near him, helping him stand up as he wobbled to his feet…or tires I guess. He looked a little shaken up. I guess he hit his head pretty hard if he was this shaken up.

"Yea I'm alright." He said, holding his head between his hands. I don't know why I did it but for some reason I picked him up, placing him in my lap. I started to rub the top of his head slowly, to make sure there wasn't anything loss from the hit he had with the wall. Wheelie started to mumble something when I started to rub his head but instantly stopped. A rumbling like sound started to come from him while I rubbed his head. It kind of sounded like…

"Wheelie, are you purring?" I asked, giggling slightly. He didn't say anything, just mumble a couple of words before dropping into a light recharge. I shook my head, slowly standing up with Wheelie in my arms. It was already around 7 so I can close the shop up a little early. I locked the door, holding Wheelie tightly in my arms.

When I got to my room, I placed him on my bed against the pillows. He mumbled a small thank you as he curled up a little against the pillow. Sometimes, he reminded me of a little cat. I hope next time we play the laser game he doesn't crash into the wall again.

Sorry the story wasn't very long. Anyway I hope you liked it! Remember you can send a review with what moment you want me to make a one-shot. Thank you for the reviews from Autobotally45 and the random reader. The comments you sent made me want to write some more. Anyway please review thank you!


	3. CuddleComfort

**Cuddle/Comfort**

"I still don't understand why we have to watch a dumb movie." stated Wheelie. I sighed. He just didn't get it. On Friday nights, I also watch a movie with soda and popcorn for something relaxing to do. Sure I party and hang out during the weekends but Fridays are my relaxing days. Right now I'm trying to get Wheelie to pick out a movie.

"Because watching movies is something fun to do. Now hurry up and pick out a movie before I throw you outside." I told him, hoping the threat will make him move fast. It worked. I could hear Wheelie grumbling as he looked for a movie to watch in the small movie case of ours. I hope he picks out a good movie.

"Found one Warrior Goddess!" Wheelie exclaimed, rushing over to me sitting on the couch. He held out the movie to me, almost looking for some praise. I grabbed the movie which turned out to be Wall-E. Wow, this is going to be weird.

"Thanks, Wheelie. Do you think you can put the DVD in without scratching the disk?" I asked, not really wanting to get up right now. He nodded, taking the disk and carefully placing the DVD in the player. I grabbed the remote and turned on the small TV and the DVD player, while Wheelie rushed over quickly. He sat on the ground against my legs which isn't right. I wrapped my hands around wheelie and picked him up, placing him on the couch next to me. He let out a small noise, before instantly becoming silent. This has been happening since the laser accident and I don't know why.

I set him down next to me, up against a couch pillow. He looked kind of shocked, before he looked like his old, grumpy self again. The movie started to play. I really like this movie; it's just so funny to think that robots are real now.

At some point, I felt something nudge against my leg. I looked down to find Wheelie. His side was against my leg. His elbow was resting on my leg for support to hold up his head. His wheels were curled up underneath him. I didn't think anything of it. This wasn't the only time Wheelie acted kind of strange. I mean, I have never known him to be the type to cuddle during a movie.

The movie continued to play, with me laughing or crying at certain scenes. All of a sudden, Wheelie jerked against my side, looking all around the room. He looked frightened for some reason.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked him, rubbing his read softly. He was shaking all over, I noticed. I frowned, picking him up and placing him in my lap. I continued to rub his head and sometimes his back. he started to calm down but was still panicking a little.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Calm down, Wheelie." I told him softly, grabbing his hand…or claw I guess. This helped a little. He stopped shaking at least.

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked him, bringing him a little closer to me. This was definitely not normal for him to act like this. He shook his head, leaning his head against the crook of my arm, almost like he was trying to get closer than he was now. I held him up more, letting his head fall against my neck. He instantly wrapped his arms around my neck. I guess he just had a nightmare or something along those lines for their species. I continued to watch the movie, letting him collect himself before he told me what was wrong. It was almost to the end of the movie when he started to speak.

"Megaton isn't going to come get me right? He's to hurt to come after us, isn't he?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Just go back to sleep, I'll wake you if anything happens ok?" I told him, pulling him even closer. I guess they really do have nightmares. He nodded his head, cuddling closer to my neck. I'll watch over you, little one. Don't worry about it.

Sorry it took a while for me to write the next one-shot. It started as the cuddle and changed to comfort so I guess it's both. Anyway hope you like it.


	4. Protector

**Protector **

Something wasn't feeling right. I knew something bad was going to happen, yet I didn't know that today could be the end of my life. It's the end of my life and I'm only 20! That doesn't seem very fair, yet I think someone wants my life to be completely screwed over.

_1 hour earlier_

I walked over to the shop with Wheelie following me. For some reason, something wasn't feeling right. I think I'm just getting a cold probably. That would suck; Wheelie trying to take care of me when I don't need help and the shop needing all kinds of help with costumers. Hopefully that doesn't happen. I walk up to the metal garage door, unlock the pad-lock and pull the garage door up before entering.

Wheelie quickly transformers and takes his spot on my work area in the back of the shop. I turn on the lights and look for the list for what vehicles I still need to fix before the owners come and get them. Well, it looks like I don't anything to fix right now. All the vehicles are fixed, done, and ready to be picked up. That's good at least. I walk over to my work area and sit in my awesome rolling chair (love rolling chairs) and take out the laser pointer to play with Wheelie.

Last week, he found out the terrible red bug was just the laser pointer. He didn't get mad at least. All he said was that I have to play with him when he's bored with the laser. What's weird is that when you point it in his optic, it doesn't hurt him like it does for humans. Instead, he said it's like all he can see is the red light in that eye. The first time that happened, it really freaked him out and he ended up falling off the desk. I giggled, remembering his face when he fell.

I flashed the laser on and off and random places around wheelie. He then would try to "catch" the red light. I sighed, he really reminded me of a little kid sometimes. All of a sudden, Wheelie frozen on the spot.

"Warrior Goddess, listen to me. You have to get out of here." He said, standing up quickly and powering up his weapons.

"What? Wheelie what's wrong?" I asked, not sure what was happening.

"Get out of here right now!" Wheelie yelled, before the ceiling broke apart. I screamed, sliding underneath my desk to avoid being crushed my rubble. What I saw was not what I was expecting. Barricade was alive still and it looks like he's after me.

"Where is the girl?" he yelled at Wheelie, shoving his cannon in wheelie face. I slapped my hand on my mouth to make sure I didn't make any noise. He doesn't know I'm in here still it looks like.

"She's not here you slagging piece of Decepticon. Would you like to leave a message you aft-head?" Wheelie asked him. No don't Wheelie; he can easily take you down. Please don't die, please.

"You little drone. You will have wished you never messed with me!" Barricade yelled before slamming his cannon on Wheelie. He jumped out of the way, inches away from being killed. Wheelie then took a shot at Barricade's face, hitting him in the optic.

"Ahh!" Barricade yelled loudly, raising a hand to his face. Looks like one of his optics are broken and he can't see out of it. Wheelie ran over to my work area, grabbing the laser pointer and shinning it in his other optic. Barricade roared, slamming into anything around him. Then he started random shooting around the shop. I closed my eyes, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Please." I mumbled over and over again. I hope he doesn't hit wheelie or me. All of a sudden, I heard this screeching noise before it became silent. I looked up to find Barricade on the ground and Optimus Prime over him, retracting his sword back into his arm. He looked over to me, moving rubble out of the way so I could crawl out from my hiding spot.

"Mikaela, are you alright?" Optimus asked as I stood out from underneath the desk. I nodded my head looking around the shop. Looks like it's going to need some major fixing. The ceiling is caved in and half the shop was turned into rubble.

"What happened? I thought barricade was dead and how did you get here so fast?" I asked him.

"Wheelie sent me an urgent message telling me that Barricade was attacking and he needed help to keep you safe. I'm glad I made it in time before you were hurt." Yea I'm not hurt, but Wheelie sent a message. Wait, where is he?

"Where's Wheelie?" I quickly asked Optimus, looking around for the little bot. He shook his head.

"I thought he was with you." Optimus told me. I shook my head, and started to search for Wheelie with Optimus besides me.

"Wheelie! Wheelie! Where are you?" I called out, moving rubble away from the last spot I saw him. I saw a piece of metal after I moved a large rock out of the way. Its blue. No.

"Wheelie, are you alright? Answer me you stupid robot!" I yelled, moving the rubble and rocks away. I finally moved everything out of the way. He was destroyed. His paint and scraped in places, one of his optics smashed into pieces, and blue energon flowed out of random cracks in his armor.

"Optimus!" I screamed, picking Wheelie up to hold in my arms. Optimus quickly transformed into his Peterbilt truck and opened his driver side door. I jumped in, laying Wheelie down next to me on the seat. He looked so small.

"Don't worry Mikaela. Wheelie's still alive. We have to get him to Ratchet quickly." He said before he drove off to the direction of the NEST base. After about 15 minutes, but to me it seemed like hours, we made it to the base. Ratchet was out front already. He quickly grabbed Wheelie from me when Optimus stopped and ran to the hospital area for the Autobots. I tried to follow him, but Optimus quickly stopped me.

"Mikaela, you have to stay out here. It's dangerous for you to be too close to energon for a certain amount of time. We will come get you when it is safe for you to come and see Wheelie. Alright?" Optimus asked me. I nodded my head, before watching him walk into the medic area. I sat against the wall near the large doors. Please Wheelie you have to live. It's going to be lonely at the house without you around and make a idiot out of yourself. I pulled my legs against my chest, resting my arms on them and rested my head against my arms. Please live for me.

"Mikaela, come on wake up. You can come see Wheelie now." I heard. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to find Ratchet's holo-form in front of me, his 6'3" self with brown hair and blue eyes. I jumped up.

"I can go see Wheelie?" I asked him. He nodded.

"He's still in recharge. He'll wake up sometime this hour. You can go see him now though." Ratchet told me, before his holo-form disappeared. I walked over to the doors, slipping inside quietly.

_Wheelie POV_

I feel weird, very relaxed. Where am I anyway?

***Processor Memories***

"_She's not here you slagging piece of Decepticon. Would you like to leave a message you aft-head?" Barricade coming near me. Mikaela under the desk, hiding from him. I try to save her. Off lining._

Barricade was attacking! Where's Mikaela? She better be alright! That stupid piece of slagging scrap metal!

"Wheelie, its Mikaela. Can you hear me? You're at the Autobot base right now. You got hurt pretty badly because you saved me from Barricade. If you're alright, please wake up for me." Mikaela, she's alright at least. Now, all I have to do is try to online.

***Rebooting Systems***

My body jerked as my systems online fully. I opened my optics, only seeing fuzzy objects at first. Stupid slagging optics. As they clear, I can see Mikaela standing over me smiling.

"Hey, Wheelie. How are you feeling?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine Warrior Goddess, what about you? You were the one in danger anyway." I asked her, trying to sit up fully. My body gives out from being weak. Before I hit the berth beneath me, arms wrap around me and pull me up to someplace warm. I look to see I'm sitting in Mikaela's lap.

"I'm alright. You just worry about yourself and get better to your old, crazy you." She told me, hugging me a little closer. "You just rest and get better so we can go home and watch movies on the couch, ok?" she asked me, tilting her head a little thinking about ideas to do when we get home.

"Sure, sure, whatever's fine." I told her, when on the inside I couldn't wait to cuddle against Mikaela and fall into a light recharge. My optics flickered a little before the light in them dimmed a little. I guess Mikaela saw this.

"Go back to bed or recharge I guess for you guys. I'll ask Ratchet when we can go home." She told me as she lifted me back up onto the berth, laying me down on a pillow. I nodded and fell into recharge. I can't wait until I get home.

Ok thanks for reading this. I can't believe how long of a story this one turned out. Anyway thank for to everyone who left reviews! And thank you to XxIridescentEyesxX for the idea for this one-shot. Please thank her and everything that comes to mind. Hoped you liked it and leave ideas on what type of one-shots you would like me to do! Until next chapter :D


	5. Water

**Water**

"…_and it seems like the temperature today is going to reach 105 degrees. A sudden change in weather so make sure you stay cool and inside today." _

Ugh! Why does Mother Nature have to be so cruel! I mean, seriously, 105 degrees here. I don't think that has ever happened. Plus, it's going to feel like 120 degrees right when I go outside. Well I guess today is a swimming pool day later in the afternoon. I get off the couch, walking over to the kitchen to grab a water bottle. I don't here Wheelie anywhere. When we were attacked by Barricade a couple of weeks ago, he was hurt pretty badly. He's recovered fine but he started to patrol the house at random times even though there was always one of the Autobots in the neighborhood nearby.

I took a sip of the water, thinking of what to do today to keep cool. I was trying to think of an idea before I heard a shout.

"Stupid Slobber-puss! Get the frag off me!" I could hear Wheelie scream from outside. I guess my dog flopped on him again. He thinks Wheelie is some kind of toy you can just lay on and slobber all over. I look outside to see Wheelie trapped underneath him. I giggled; a former Decepticon beaten by the great slobbering mastiff. I open the door to let him in; it's too hot outside for him.

"Come here, boy!" I call out. The mastiff leaps up; almost standing on top of Wheelie before slowly runs over to me to get into the house. Wheelie just lies there, looking up at the sky. I close the door shut and walk to Wheelie.

"Hey, Wheelie." I tell him, sitting next to him in the shade. He sits up and nods to me. He looks like a mess, covered in mud, oil, and the famous slobber. I wonder if he can get wet.

"Can you get wet?" I ask him, looking at him questionably. He looks at me, confused.

"Yea, why?"

"Because you are covered in dirt and oil so I've decided to give you a bath." I tell him before quickly scooping him up before he can run away. He wiggles in my arms as I start walking towards the house.

"Let go of me you crazy femme! I don't need a bath. Let go!" he continued to rant while I walked to the bathroom to wash him in the sink. I close and lock the door behind me before setting him down on the counter. He started to mumble about how cruel I was and the meanest femme in the whole entire universe as I started the sink water, pouring soap into the water to make bubbles and help wash Wheelie easier. I picked him up and quickly set him in the water. He instantly became quiet, sighing lightly and he sank deeper into the water.

"So how's the water Wheelie?" I asked, as I pulled out soap and a wash rag to use. He mumbled something, sinking even more into the warm water, looking like he was about to fall into recharge any moment. I grab the rag and pour soap on it after I soaked it with water. I started to scrub Wheelie softly, scrubbing away the dirt and slobber covering him. He sighed again, leaning into the rag and me. I chuckled, I never really seen him so relaxed before. I stopped when I heard this motor like purr. I look at Wheelie, his optics half light and vibrating softly. I lean closer to hear the purr noise is coming from him. I full out laughed out loud. I guess my loud laughter woke him up.

"What the frag are you laughing at?" he questioned me, staring at me like I was crazy.

"You're haha purring like haha a cat!" I tried to say in between my laughter. I guess he understood what I said because he became all embarrassed and turned the other way not looking at me. After a while I stopped laughing, picking up the rag from the ground where I dropped it during my laughing fit. I continued to scrub him, cleaning out all the tight spaces in between his armor. When I finished, I pulled the drain out of the sink and put the soap back under the sink. I turned around and grabbed a towel out from the closet shelf. When I turned back to tell Wheelie to get out of the sink, I stopped. Wheelie was lying in the sink, in recharge. I guess these past couple of days have been hard on him. I slowly wrapped the towel around him, picking him up from the sink to carry in my arms. I don't know if it was unconsciously or not, but he wrapped his arms around my neck, snuggling close to my neck.

"Warrior Goddess…" I heard Wheelie mumble before falling back into recharge. I smiled, hugging him closer to me. I walked out into the living room and to lie on the couch. I grabbed the remote behind on the table to turn on the radio to a relaxing pop channel before hugging Wheelie closer to me and falling asleep myself.

**And…done! Sorry it took me sooo long to update. I've been these past couple of days getting ready for school plus seeing my friends before school starts. So yea here is my story. Again sorry it took so long to complete. It might be like this for the rest of the chapters because of school. Well hope you like it!**

**musiclovr16 :D**


	6. Dark

**Dark**

It was nearing the end of the day in the auto shop I work at. So far, costumers have been coming and going throughout the whole day. The smell of new paint and oil covered my clothes as I got ready to close the shop early. Earlier today on the news, it said there was going to be a lightning storm in my area and I guess for once the weatherman was right. As I put my tools away in the tool chest, I could hear the thunder and rain coming towards this way. Hopefully, I'm out of the shop and inside before it starts to pour.

"Hey, Warrior Goddess, can you move any faster? I want to go home and relax. Being kept in my RC form all day isn't very comfy." I could hear Wheelie from where he was at waiting for me to finish up by the back door. It's true what he says. With so many people coming in the shop every day, he has to stay in the small RC form until no one is in the shop. However, sometimes he can be a little impatient.

"I'm moving as fast as I can. I would be able to finish faster if I had some help you know." I told him, as I finished up putting the tools away and sliding the tool chest back into its place against the wall. I walked over to the front door and put the CLOSE sign up before locking the front door and garage doors. As I walked over to my desk area to grab my things, the lights started to flicker.

Oh, please don't turn off. Just let me get out of this hazardous area first before the power shuts off. I thought as I quickly walked over to the back door. I guess luck wasn't on my side today because the lights flicked then shut off. The whole shop filled with darkness. Oh great this is just what I –

***Clang***

…Ow…well this could not get any better.

I somehow tripped over some random spare part and ended up making an "epic" front flip and landing on my back with my legs hanging in the air against a wall. Blue and red lights appeared behind me and traveled around the room until they focused on me.

"Nice flip. I'll give your landing a 3 though." I heard Wheelie comment on me as I tried to right myself up. I was a little dizzy and my back was sore but I was alright at least.

"Whatever Wheelie, just keep your optic lights on high until we get out of here." I said. I picked him up while standing so I won't trip on him while trying to get out of this stupid shop. I followed the path he made to the back door while I watched the light by my feet so I wouldn't trip. Soon, we made it to the door. I opened it to see it hasn't started to rain yet at least. I set Wheelie on the ground and pulled the keys out to lock the back door and go home.

"Alright, Wheelie, let's get out of here before it starts to rain." I told him before speed walking the short distance home.

"Hey wait up! Not all of us bots have long legs!" I could hear behind me. I laughed and quickly picked him up before walking the rest of the way home with Wheelie in my arms, talking about anything interesting. At least I knew he had my back when the lights turn off in the shop.

**Sorry that the story was so short. I'll try to get the next chapter to be a lot longer. And also sorry I haven't updated lately. I started a new story called A Different World. Yea, bad name. If you give me a better name ill change it. Anyway hope you liked it and until next time!**

**~musiclovr16**


End file.
